A Shinigami on Lore
by imran102
Summary: A Crossover with Bleach. Lorithia is worried about the events that would happen to Lore. Desperate for help, she asks the Spirit King for help. the Spirit King gives her a hero that would be strong enough to save Lore. The Hero? Kurosaki Ichigo
1. Chapter 1

**A Shinigami on Lore: Prologue**

**I am aware that this should be in the crossover section.**

**But people don't read Dragonfable fics much, even less crossovers.**

Lorithia was worried. No, that would be an understatement. Selpechure, being manipulated by the Mysterious Stranger, is going to make his move soon. Furthermore, the Atreans are getting desperate to leave their universe. And since the Lorian Universe is near theirs, it is likelt that they would go there. And Wargoth would definitely follow.

The people and monsters of Lore cannot survive an attack from them. Perhaps Warlic could, but not both of them.

Then she remembered something. Maybe she could ask a favour from the Spirit King. His universe was full of people that could destroy cities and such.

She rushed to the King's Dimension.

"What do you want with me Lorithia?" the Spirit King said from his throne.

"Can I ask you a favor?" Lorithia asked.

"What is it?" Spirit King asked.

"Can you give me a Hero from your dimension?" Lorithia asked.

"WHAT!" He exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, but my dimension may look peaceful now, but in the future it will be in a state of chaos! I do not have enough power to create a Hero strong enough!" Lorithia said.

The Spirit King stayed silent afterwards. He then finally said "Fine, but this will be the last time!" He flicked his fingers and a monitor appeared in front of him. " I know just the person to give you."

Lorithia used her powers to fly and lift herself to the screen. She saw the picture of a dashing young man with bright orange hair.

Lorithia raised her eyebrow. "He looks like a delinquent" she said.

The Spirit King gave out a laugh. "Yes he does. But I can assure you, he has a heart of gold. He has 'the Messiah' type of character, who would protect anyone he just met off the street with his life. He is very strong too, stronger than Sepelchure." He said.

Lorithia looked spectical. "Really? How can I know you are not trying to trick me?" she said.

The Spirit King then showed Lorithia the orange-haired man's battles

"_I don't fight because I want to win, I fight because I HAVE to win"_

_%%%_

"_Big brothers…do you know why they are born first? To protect the little ones that come after them!_

"_I'm not superman, so I can't say anything like I'll protect everyone on Earth. I'm not a modest guy who will say it's enough if I can protect as much people as I can either. I want to protect a mountain-load of people_

_^&(^$#_

"_The difference in strength…what about it? Do you think I should give up because you are stronger than me? I've always knew you were strong. Nothing I see now will change my mind. I will defeat you Ulquiorra."_

_! #$%^&*()_

Lorithia was shocked. People in hid dimesion had one hell of a life, but that wasnothing compared to this man's life.

"What is his name?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo" the SK said. Lorithia nodded.

"I'll take him"

**End of Chapter 1-Prologue**

**I will only continue if this story is actually read and people actually like it.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Beginning

**A Shinigami on Lore**

**Chapter 2- The Beginning**

**A/N: Yay ! I got 1 review! (From someone who plays DF, that is,) I thought I'll never get one! People rarely go to DF Fanfics, let alone read them.**

**Who do you think Ichigo should be paired up with? I'm leaning towards Ichigo x Harem or Ichigo x Lady Celestia (My fav female NPC. WHY DID SHE HAVE TO DIE)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach nor Dragonfable. Nuff' said.**

**Karakura Town, Urahara Shoten**

An orange-haired man was lying flat on the ground, exhausted. In his right hand he was clutching the hilt of a katana. All around him there was ashes and broken stones. This man is Kurosaki Ichigo,

"Wow Kurosaki-san, I knew you learned fast but this is ridiculous." A man wearing a bucket hat said.

"Yeah, I'm surprised too." Ichigo said.

"No, I mean it. Learning all kido that is not forbidden, controlling your reiatsu, seal your zanpakuto and becoming master in Zanjutsu, Hoho, Kido and Hakuda in one month is crazy. You are one hell of an over-achiever." The man said.

**A/n: I'm not making Ichigo Gary Stu here. I made him good at controlling reiatsu so he doesn't kill everything the moment he touches the ground. I made him learn Kido so he doesn't have to spam Getsuga Tensho. I made him seal Zangetsu for the same reason as controlling reiatsu.**

"Well, I couldn't have done it if you didn't help me, Urahara-san. Oh yeah, and Gramps too." Ichigo said, remembering when Yamamoto told him how to control one's reiatsu if it was too high. Apparently, he also had the problem of uncontrollable reiatsu.

"Still, it was really fast" Urahara-san.

Ichigo was about to say something when they felt a very high Reiatsu. Alarmed, they both looked around for the source. Which was right behind them. They saw a Japanese-styled door appear. Now, they usually wouldn't be surprised by this, but what was shocking is that the door had a purple seal with markings of a crown of some sort.

The doors opened and two figures came out. They were wearing the shinigami uniform and a white haori over it. But instead of being white with black trims like the captain's haori, it had purple trims instead.

"Its…..it's the royal guard!" Urahara said.

"Are you Ichigo Kurosaki?" One of the figures, a male with long brown hair said.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "And what if I am?" Ichigo asked.

"Then come with us, the Great Spirit King wishes to see you." The other man said, having black hair and wearing a pair of glasses.

Ichigo was about to complain when Urahara stopped him. He then whispered to him:

"Kurosaki-san, you should go. You can't question the King, that is a major offense" he said.

Ichigo widened his eyes. Even _that_ was an offense?

"…..Fine" Ichigo said reluctantly.

He went inside the door with the figures, and then the door closed, leaving Urahara by himself.

Urahara took of his hat. _"I have a feeling that we would not see Kurosaki-san for a while"_ he thought. After he thought that, another door appeared and two shinigami, one of them short with black hair and the other tall and red hair came out.

"Hey Urahara, where is Ichigo?" The black haired girl said. Urahara gulped. He didn't take that into account.

**The King's Dimension**

Ichigo walked between the two men. All around him were huge golden walls with golden pillars and many, many rooms.

One of the men said, "Don't be rude to the King. I'm sure you must be really proud of yourself for saving the world and stuff, but your nothing compared to us!" he said arrogantly.

Ichigo stopped in his tracks. He looked up to the man, grabbed him by the shirt and smashed him into the wall.

"Proud? PROUD? **Say that again, motherfucker, I dare you! I double dare you! Do you have any idea what I've been through? I had to train for ages, just to know that it was all futile. I had to leave my friends in Las Noches and only hope that they would survive. I had to feel the weight of the entire world on my shoulders! I had to face the fact that if I failed, everyone that I love dies!"** Ichigo said angrily. He was now emitting enough reiatsu to make mini-earthquakes.

The man didn't respond. The reason was simple;-

Hakuda Master + Golden Walls + Angry Ichigo = 1 hit KO

The other man looked at Ichigo fearfully. He was having difficulty breathing, as the pressure Ichigo emitted was at least twice of his.

"Kurosaki-sama, please let him go" He said fearfully, adding the sama in hopes of making him calmer.

Ichigo looked at him. He then let the other man go. They continued walking, leaving the bloody man behind.

))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((

Lorithia looked at the screen. "Well, he has anger issues" she said.

The King laughed. "He does, doesn't he?" he said. It was then when the doors of the throne room opened, Ichigo and the royal guard emerging from it.

"Milord, I have brought you Kurosaki Ichigo." The guard said.

"Good, you are dismissed" he said. The guard then Shunpo'ed out of there, probably not wanting to be within a 10 metre radius of Ichigo ever again.

2222222222222222222222222222 2

Ichigo looked around the throne room. It was made in gold, like all the other rooms. In front of him was a carpet that extended to the throne. There were guards standing on the sides of the carpet. On the throne was an old man wearing a golden and purple trimmed robe.

"What do you want with me, old man?" he said. All the guard narrowed their eyes at him.

"How dare you be rude to the King!" one of them said. They were all ready to unsheathe their swords until the Spirit King interrupted

"Stop" he said. When he said that single word, they all stopped and went back into position.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, I, the Spirit King, ask you a favor". Everyone's eyes widened, including Ichigo. Why would he ask someone a favor?

"What is it?" Ichigo asked.

"I need you to leave not just your home town, not Soul Society nor Hueco Mundo, but go to another universe altogether" he said.

Silence. That was what happened next. Until, that is…..

"WHAT!" Ichigo said.

"I'll explain" A voice said. Ichigo turned around to see a woman.

"I am Lorithia, the Goddess of my Universe. I seek help from you to protect my Universe, mainly the planet that I created personally, Lore, from destruction." Lorithia said. She knew this would be hard, but she had nothing to lose.

"Why should I? And if I accept, what about my friends and family?" he asked.

"I can handle that" the King said. " I feel guilty for not helping you during the Battle of Karakura Town. I wish to make up for that. If anything happens, the Royal Guard would handle it." He said.

"And as for the reason…" Lorithia said. "I don't have one. But please accept! If you don't, not hundreds, not thousands, not even millions, but BILLIONS would die!" she begged.

Ichigo looked at Lorithia. He sighed. His life was not getting easier.

"Okay I'll do it." He said reluctantly.

Lorithia sighed in relief. She was worried that he wouldn't do it. And if he didn't, she would had to give her body to convince him.

"Okay then, let's go" she said while flicking her fingers. A portal opened. They then entered it. Along the way, Lorithia told Ichigo about Lore. She explained to him about magic, the many classes of Adventurers, the many monsters and races, and many more. Just before the end of the portal…..

"Ichigo, please take this" Lorithia said while giving Ichigo a red orb with a metal dragon on it.

"This is a Dragon Amulet. It lets you speak the language of the dragons and how to better control them. But do not misunderstand, you must have a bond with said dragon first." She said.

Ichigo nodded. He took the item went through the end of the portal. He landed on a cliff.

"_So now it begins huh? Maybe this would be the start of a new adventure"_ he thought. He then felt something moving rapidly towards him. He looked at the cliff and saw a red dragon right in front of him.

"_Shit" _Ichigo thought

**End of Chapter 2**

**Haha cliffhanger!**

**Again, who do you think Ichigo should pair up with? No one? Someone? Harem? MassHarem(GIVE HIM ALL THE GIRLS)? YOU CHOOSE!**

**I'm going to 'try' to get Dragon Egg saga finished in one chapter.**

**Goodbye for now**

**Next Chapter: Welcome to Lore**


End file.
